Have You Seen Clarity?
by Mrs.Sumpter
Summary: Rei's little sister Clarity is kiddnapped from her bedroom in the middle of the night. What are they going to do!


**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~

                                                                            One morning

                                                                         Some many lives 

                                                                              Changed

                                                                           One little girl

                                                                And the ones who loved her

                                                           Even the ones who didn't know her

                                                                              Changed

**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~

Rei Kon walked up to the front door of his modest home. He pulled on the doorknob and pushed the door open, the creak of the old rusted hinges sounding throughout the house. He winced slightly, hoping he hadn't awoken anyone. 

It was 2 in the morning, an unreasonable time for a 17-year-old boy to be coming home. Or so his parents would say. Rei had tried to come home earlier but he was having too much fun. 

A bunch of the kids from Rei's class had snuck out of the village for a night of club hopping. They hadn't planned on being out that late; they had wanted to get back by at least midnight so they would be in too much trouble. But they got caught up in the moment and before they knew it, the clock was reading 1:30 am. 

Rei silently placed his jacket down on the couch and slipped off his shoes. He paused, waiting to hear for any movements. None. He tiptoed down the small, wallpapered hall to his bedroom, where he gently pushed the heavy wooden door open. 

Rei's room was small but cozy. There was a twin-sized bed up against the far wall, right under a large window. Assorted furniture took up the rest of the room, crowding it slightly. He carefully hopped over a pile of dirty clothes and stood beside his bed, pulling off his shirt in the process. He threw it onto the pile of laundry and looked out the window. 

It was such a peaceful night. The moon was full and shinning with all its glory, the mountains framed the glistening blue lake and little homes were sprinkled all over the place. As boring as the village may be, it was the pretties, safest pace in the entire world. 

Silently and happily, Rei slid into bed and easily fell asleep. 

**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~

                                                                           Just sitting there

                                                                              Lying there

                                                                            Not knowing

                                                                     Of the growing danger

                                                                    That will take someone

                                                                               Its victim

                                                                    In the dead of the night

**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~

The sun was what woke Rei up. It was blinding, seeping through his window and warming his face. He smiled contently and sat up, pushing the blankets off of him. He leaned against his headboard and looked out the window. 

A beautiful morning. Birds chirping. Sun shining. No clouds. He could hear children outside, laughing and yelling and having fun.

He jumped out of bed, a spring in his step. Leaning over, he grabbed one of the dirty shirts out of the pile and threw it on as he walked quickly to the kitchen where he could smell breakfast being made. 

He had a feeling, an intuition that today was going to be a weird day. A different day. Very much unlike his normal Saturdays. But he ignored it and walked inside the kitchen with every intention of having a good day. His mother, short and thin with black hair and yellow eyes, smiled at him from the stove. 

            "'Bout time you got up. I'm making pancakes and bacon. I'm going to assume that you want some." She said cheerfully as she noticed the smile on her only sons face. He nodded vigorously as he grabbed a plate from the cabinet. 

            "Grab one for your sister too." His mom said over her shoulder, flipping one of the pancakes over with a splat. "Actually could you go wake her up? She's still asleep in her room." 

            "Sure thing." Rei said, placing the two plates down beside him mom on the counter. He briskly walked down the hallway to the second last door. He knocked loudly, hoping to wake his little sister up.

            Clarity Kon was a sweet little child. She was ten years old and looked just like her mother and her brother. She had short black hair and those, those yellow eyes. She was always smiling, always laughing. She often got on her brothers nerves for being 'too happy' but deep down he didn't mean it. She loved to watch her big brother Beyblade, and she especially loved watching Mariah play. Mariah was Clarity's idol. And Mariah loved it. She herself didn't have a little sibling, so she let Clarity hang out with her all the time. Everyone loved Clarity.

            There was no response from Rei's knocking. He rolled his eyes.

            "For such a little thing, you sure sleep a lot." He mumbled turning the bedroom's doorknob. He peered inside. What he saw made him stop breathing for a few seconds. 

            The window on the far side of the room. Open. The screen cracked in half. The bed, all messed up. No little ten-year-old girl in sight.

            Rei took a step inside. His breath caught in his chest. So many thought were running through his mind, struggling to be heard. But one stood out from the rest.

            "Clarity?" Rei said loudly, scanning the room for his only little sister. There was nothing, no child, no signs of life. 

            Tears welled up in his eyes as he ran to the window, knocking over a chair in the process. He shoved the remains of the screen out of the way and poked his head out the window. Looking down he saw nothing. His sister wasn't there. No one, nothing was there. His heart beat unbearably hard in his chest.

**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~

                                                                                           Fear

                                                                             You think you know it?

                                                            You think you've experienced fear before?

                                                                               You have no idea

                                                                                          Fear

                                                                         Not knowing where she is

                                                               Not knowing whether she's alive or not

                                                                                   Not knowing

                                                                                    That's fear

**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~::**::~

Thank you all for reading the first chapter of my story.

This story is meant to bring show you reality of Celia Zhang's abduction. It was an event, a tragedy, that effected me deeply. I think about it every night before I got to bed. I pray that what happened to her, doesn't happen to anyone else. And every morning I thank god for still being safe in my bed. 

For those of you who may not know the Celia Zhang story, let me fill you in.

Celia Zhang was nine years old when she was taken from her bedroom in the middle of the night. Her parents had thought she was safe inside her bedroom in their Toronto home, but she had been kidnapped. Taken. Away. She was so little, so innocent. She didn't deserve it. Police were doing all they could to find her, searching for evidence, clues, her. But to no avail. Then on the fateful day of April 2nd, the day before her tenth birthday, what should have been a happy celebration of Celia's birth, turning to the mourning of her death. Her tiny body was found in a ravine. Her death shook Toronto, making her story one of the most talked about things of the year. "Her poor parents", everyone said. Well those poor parents issued a statement after their beloved daughters death saying 'hug your children a little tighter.'

That is why I wrote this story, to get poor Celia's story out to a much larger audience. Please, if you are a parent, hug your child when you finish reading. If you are a son or a daughter, please, for Celia, go hug your mom or dad.

Now you know her story. Spread it. For Celia's memory cannot die if her story is still being told.

Please review. Let me know what you think.

Note: I do not personally know Celia, nor do I know her parents. I am sorry if I offend anyone with this story. It was not meant for that to happen. So please don't email me an angry letter saying how I don't know what happened and I shouldn't be writing stories about it. Here, I'll say it. I DO NOT KNOW EVERY LITTLE DETAIL ABOUT THE ZHANG STORY! ^___^ thankyou. 


End file.
